Fighting the gods (Ichigos side)
by ronnyc123
Summary: This is Ichigos side of the story so read as he copes with losing his dream and fights to achieve his new one. watch the son of shanks fight and assemble a fleet. Read the prologue to understand
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Giant and the Devil siblings**

 **Here's the story and where it branches off from the prologue and continues with Ichigos travel threw the east blue and the grand line. Hope you like and review pm ect ect**

 **Do not own Bleach, Fairy tail and one piece**

2 ships sailed away from Dawn Island both small row boats on 1 boat stood a man 19 years old with bright orange hair with a black shirt and pants with a white coat over it with the number 1 surrounded by a diamond with the tips shaded on the inside of the coat are 2 red shoulder plates crossing his chest in an x shape that holds a large katana on his back and on his right hip is a small Wakizashi with only the handles sticking out of the coat.

In the second ship are 2 people. The first one is a 17 year old boy with black hair covered by a straw hat he wears a red sleeveless vest and blue shorts and sandals. He was also wearing a white coat with 2 in the middle of the symbol. The other one is a 17 year old girl with long pink hair wearing a red shirt with matching pants and a scaly scarf around her neck.

The 2 boys stood shaking hands. Then Luffy said with a smile. "Don't worry Ichigo I'll follow the plan."

Ichigo sweet dropped before saying. "Do you even remember the plan Luffy?"

Luffy looked annoyed and said. "Of course we make a fleet, sail the grand line, defeat the emperors find one piece and make the government pay for destroying your dream."

Ichigo smiled and asked. "Are you ok with work for me? I know you wanted to go looking for one piece on your own."

Luffy nodded before saying. "yeah. Besides you said the strongest gets to control the fleet and your stronger them me right now so until I beat you you'll have to be the king of the pirates."

Ichigo still smiling grabbed Luffy and ruffles his hair and said. "As if you'll ever beat me." Then letting go of Luffy and pushing of Ichigo said. "Alright sis Luffy don't for get to keep in contact with the responder snail?"

Natasha Held up the snail with a smile and said. "Don't worry we won't."

Then Ichigo yelled in a teasing voice. "Don't do anything naughty you 2? I don't want to be an uncle before we get to the new world."

Both Luffy and Natasha who was on fire yelled with shark teeth and matching blush's. "Stop saying stuff like that?"

Ichigo laughed as he sailed away and laughed harder when he heard Luffy yell. "Ahh Natasha you set the boat on fire."

Natasha then squealed. "I'm sorry get some water quick."

* * *

On the Island of hanging dog a large dark skinned man with born hair wearing black armor that had white lines that went from the center to the back of the armor and down his arms was pushed back. In his right arm is a large shield. Quickly running forward he threw a punch with the shield arm at a bald man wearing a red shirt and black pants. The bald man quickly blocked the punch with a sword sheath in his right hand and cut with a katana in his left. But his cut was blocked by the large mans gauntlet covered arm. The 2 men held each other like this for a second before they brought there heads back and smashed them into each other.

The bald man said. "Listen while this is a good fight chad. Just hand over the girl she has a bounty on her head so I'm going to need to you back down. I may not be fighting at full strength. But I can tell that you'll be a strong opponent one day. So just stay down. Its been fun. But really I want to fight you when your stronger. Not kill before your time. I'm part of the Zaraki bounty squad its my job. So just stay down and fight me when your stronger."

Chad stood up and said into a fighting stance with the shield held out in front of him. "No it doesn't matter if she has a bounty. She's done nothing wrong. I respect you commitment to your job and you respect as a warrior Ikkaku Madarame. But I'm fighting for a friend and I won't back down."

Ikkaku looked surprised at the giant then he said with respect in his voice. "Vary well if you feel that strongly about it. My friends will take care of the other 2 while I finish this fight. It would be disrespectful to ask you to back down. So then as a warriors courtesy I'll defeat you with my full strength." Then he said as he slammed the hilt of his sword into the top of his sheath and said. "Extend Hozukimaru." the sheath and the blade turning into a spear and charged Chad saying. "Now Chad Prepare for the fight of you life."

* * *

At the same time 4 people where fighting while one was watching.

The first one was a man with spiky silver hair wearing a blue coat with a white inside and blue pants he had a scar under his right eye. But the most notable thing about him was that his right arm was covered in iron. The man across form him was short wearing a white coat with a green line going down the middle his black hair in a long pony tail and black pants. He was carrying a large frying pan.

A little away form them were the other 2 combatants the first a girl with silver hair. Who was wearing a blue 2-piece bikini with a black tiger stipe like pattern with cat ears and a tail and on her hands were blue cat like gloves with claws. Across from her is a large man with black star shaped hair a red bandana a blue coat with yellow stripes going to the hands and white pants.

Standing alone was a girl in a pink dress with both her arm and leg in a cast with long silver hair. She thought with tears in her eyes as she watched on. **'I'm useless like this I can't even help my siblings and friend.'**

The frying pan man said "My name is Rizer of the vanish Brothers the best tag team of the Zaraki bounty squad."

The guy with the iron arm responded with. "My names Elfman Strauss the man who'll kick your ass form attacking my sister when she can't fight back."

Rizer smiled before disappearing and reappearing in front of Elfman with a crazy grin before using the frying pan to send Elfman into the air. Where he appeared Again quickly hitting Elfman 3 times before sending him back into the ground.

Seeing her brother in trouble the girl quickly ran towards them and yelled. "Elfman."

Getting up Elfman yell. "Mira stay back this is my fight. We told each other our names. As a man I can't let you interfere."

Running towards Rizer. Elfman yelled as his arm glowed "Beast Arm: Black Bull" When the glow faded his arm was covered in black hair and more muscular. Throwing a heavy punch at Rizer who blocked with the frying pan. Then using his normal arm he punched at Rizar who blocked with his own punch and slid under Elfman tripping him. But before Elfman could hit the ground Rizer hit him with the frying pan sending him into a building causing smoke to come up as the building collapsed.

Then throwing knives into the smoke Rizer said. "It was fun good fight Elfman."

Then as he walked towards a crying Mira. His eyes widened when he heard a voice say from behind him. "I Don't think its nice to gang up on a wounded girl so I'd back away."

* * *

As Elfmans fight was beginning the girl in the cat suit was getting ready to fight the star guy who said. " My name Is Mike of the Vanish Brothers the best tag team of the Zaraki Bounty Squad."

The cat girl replied. "My name is Lisanna Strauss." The moment she said her name she was across the field scratching at the area where Mike was but to her surprise he was above her with his leg pulled back. Quickly kicking her into the ground. Then she flipped dodging Mikes punch that broke the ground around him. Jumping forward to hit Mike Lisanna was surprised when he grabbed her wrist and quickly delivered 2 punches to her face before she could defend and quickly threw her into a building. where she went into a window but not threw it. Barely able to keep couscous after the assault she drop her transformation and was wearing a striped blue shirt and green shorts.

Then she heard Mike say. "You were right to you speed against a power opponent like me however I trained my self so I could catch fast opponents and I'm not slow myself. Given time you could give me a good fight."

That's what she heard before she passed out.

* * *

As Ichigo was sailing he saw an island quickly began walking. Looking around all he saw where huts in bad condition and people in multiple states of poverty. Most he saw didn't have shoes. This made him sad but fuelled the belief that the world government didn't deserve to be in charge. He was cut from his musings when he saw a silver haired guy getting the crap beat out of him along with 2 girls 1 who was unconscious and another one in casts. Using Flash step he appeared in front of the large guy who was about to get killed by throwing knifes and said. "I don't think it nice to gang up on a wounded girl so I'd back away if I were you."

The brothers turned and saw Ichigo with his long sword out and holding the knifes and said. "we'd prefer to fight her at full power but the rules of the Zaraki Bounty Squad say we can't turn a bounty away once we start the hunt."

Ichigo then said. "Alright then you'll have to fight me if you want to get her."

The brothers smiled before Rizer said. "vary well who do you want to fight first?"

Ichigo said. "My names Ichigo head captain of my new pirate fleet."

Before the brothers can say anything Ichigo appeared between them a knee to Mikes gut and a punch to Rizers face nocking them out. But before Ichigo could say anything he heard clapping. He turned and say a bald man with a spear with red fur on the ends clapping. The man was a little banged up but other wise ok. Then the bald man said. "Man your fast. My names Ikkaku Third in command of the Zaraki Bounty Squad."

Ichigo smiled and thought. **'This guys stronger then those 2. He would give a an alright fight if he wasn't banged up.'** Then he said. "Names Ichigo. You going to fight me to?"

The bald man smiled but said. "No I can tell I'll need my full strength to defeat you."

Then Mira shouted. "where's Chad? What did you do to him?"

Ikkaku looked at Mira and said. "Your friends lucky and strong he survived our fight. Now listen I'm going to go recover. So I can fight you tomorrow Ichigo. So you get a second day of freedom She devil Mirajane. "

Ikkaku then took his friends and told Mira where to find Chad.

* * *

In a shack Ichigo sat in a circle with the siblings and Chad. Ichigo brock the silence by say. "My names Ichigo."

The group quickly introduced them selves to Ichigo. Then Mira said. "thanks you for helping us Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and said. "No problem so why where those bounty hunters after you Mirajane?"

Mira smiled and said sheepishly . "Just Mira please and a long time a go I kind of beat the crap out of a prince who couldn't keep his hands to himself." Her expression changed to sadder one as she continued. "Then the king lied and framed me for burning down church. We've been on the run ever since. Now they have found us again there's no where else for us to go."

Ichigo just smiled and said. "we'll why don't you come with me and join my fleet."

Mira smiled and said. "That's right your putting together a pirate fleet. Go get your other friends and we'll run Ikkaku out of town."

Ichigo Smiled and said. "My others ship isn't here and you guys are the only other members if you join."

Elfman looked shocked and said. "you only have one other ship in your fleet and you still say your have a fleet that's manly."

Mira looked at Ichigo and said. "your going after one piece aren't you." Ichigo nodded. "Ok I'll join and Chad if he wants to but you 2 are staying here." Mira said to her siblings. At there shocked expressions she said. "the grand line it 2 dangerous for you so the answer is no."

Lisanna Said. "No where not sis you always try to do that. Leaving us behind when bounty hunters and marines come after you. Well now were making our own choice and you can't stop us. Ichigo sign us all up." Elfman was nodding in the background.

Mira looked shocked at her sister and said. "Fine you'll just stow away if I say no."

Elfman said. "You darn right I will a real man would never let his sister and good friends go into dangerous waters without him."

Ichigo smiled at the siblings reminded of his own brothers and sister he said. "alright now I need to know what you do and how you do it."

Mira then said. "I ate the takeover-takeover fruit model Demon. Elfman ate the beast model and lisanna ate the animal model. I'm also a good cook"

Chad then said. "I have a unique fighting stile involving my shield and hand to hand combat I'm also a good at the navigating."

Ichigo shook there hands and said. "welcome to the fleet now where up to a total of 5 members. Alright tomorrow I'll fight Ikkaku and then well go along on our journey."

 **So what do you think tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Ikkaku Madarame the 3rd seat of the Zaraki bounty squad**

 **I know I miss counted yesterday on the fleets curent numbers so sorry its up to 7. now the fight you've been waiting for**

In a small hut a responder snail that had a white shell with the simbol of the fleet with the number 2 on it and a scarr under the eye and a straw hat on its head laughed with Ichigo and his new friends. Ichigo still laughing said. "So she set another boat on fire agian?"

The Luffy snail nodded as it continued to laugh and said. "Now where on our way to uuh."

Then he heard an Natashas voice filled with annoyence say. "Shells town."

Luffy said. "Yeah there to recuit this Zoro guy."

Ichigo nodded and said. "ok good luck."

Then the snail went quiet as Ichigo hung up.

Mira said. "So thats your sister Natasha and the other one was Luffy they both seem nice."

Ichigo nodded and said. "Yeah but there both in denial about there feelings for each other its to easy to tease them."

Lisanna looked a little annoyed said. "Aren't you worried about you fight with Ikkaku?"

Ichigo looked at her and said. "No."

Lisanna was shocked and said."But hes the 3rd strongest of the best bounty hunter group short of the new world."

Ichigo then looked exsited and said. "You mean theres 2 more that are stronger then him?"

Lissana Nodded and said. "How can you be exsited about this? even if you beat him there are 2 others and they'll come looking for us if you beat him."

Ichigo then jumped up and said as he walked out of the building. "This is great if I beat Ikkaku then stronger people will come to fight me. Thats geat thanks for the info Lissana."

Lissna then asked before he could leave. "Where are you going we need to get out of here?"

Ichigo answered by saying. "ok I'll beat Ikkaku then we can go."

This caused Lisanna to Sweatdrop and say. "Thats not what I ment."

Then Elfmen said. "Give it up Lisanna Ichigo's to manly to run from a fight."

* * *

At the clearing where they fought yesterday Ikkaku and the vanish brothers stood waiting for there opponents. After a few moments Ichigo appeared with the other 4 and Ikkaku said. "Are you guys ready for a fight?"

Ichigo nodded drawing his swords and said. "My names is Ichigo Kurosaki head captian of my pirate fleet."

Ikkaku smiled and said. "I'm Ikkaku Madarame Third in command of the Zaraki bouty squad."

Moving forward at flash step Ikkaku apeared infront of Ichigo with his sword swinging down on Ichigo. Who drew his larger blade and blocked the swing and raised his small wakizashi to swing at Ikkaku's side. But to his surprise the blade is blocked by a sheath. Then with honned reflexes saved Ichigo from getting beheaded by leaning back as Ikkaku swung his sword at him. But leaning forword Ichigo stabed the Wakizahsi at Iakku's chest only to see Ikkaku raise his own sword and swung his sheath. Ichigo raised his arm holding the large blade to block. Only to find a blade slashing his arm. Jumping back he saw that Ikkaku had switched the blades in his hands.

Ichigo looked amused and charged forward to up the fight a little more. Swinging the larger blade Ikkaku was to slow to raise his sword and found himself blocking the smaller blade with his sheath. Jumping back Ikkaku swung the his blade only to find Ichigo blocking with the smaller blade. Realizing his mistake he raised his sheath to block only to see it get cut in half by Ichigos large blade and getting a large slash across his chest.

Jumping back Ikkaku looked at the deep wound and brought his sword up and removed the bottem of the handle and took out some ointment and covered the wound to stop the bleeding. After he was done he looked to see Ichigo looking at him and said. "You know you didn't have to wait for me."

Ichigo shruged and said. "It would be rude if I enterupted you so lets get back to the fight."

Ikkaku smiled and slamed his sword into his sheath and said. "Extend Hozukimaru." The sword and sheath turning into a long spear with red furs on the end. Chargeing forward in a stabing motion. Ichigo narrowly blocks the blade with the larger blade and charges forward with the smaller sword. But then Ikkaku says. "Split apart Hozukimaru." Then the spear split into three sections and surrounded Ichigo untill it slashed him above the eye. But unditured Ichigo kept moving forward and swung the smaller blade and cut into Ikkakus chest agian. This time Ikkaku moved back to get some more room but Ichigo wasen't letting it happen as he kept up the onslaught with his 2 swords Ikkaku barly able to block with his 3 part pole. Then to his suprise. He heard his pole split and break streat threw the middle by Ichigos smaller blade.

Finnaly after Ichigos attack Ikkaku was able to move back. His chest bleeding from the 2 deep gaches in it and said. "I never thought a pirate from the east blue would be able to push me so far." Then looking up he said. "Now I have no choice I can't lose here my prides at stake. Now Bankai Ryumon Hozukimaru." A large exsplosion of power filled the area.

Mira and the others looked on from the roof of a building at the edge of the battlefield. Mira the said with worry." Ichigo."

When the smoke cleared Ichigo looked on and saw Ikkaku with 2 large monks spades with red fur after the blades connected by a heavy chain to a large Axe blade. Ichigo new he had to bring out his shikai for this fight. So he held the 2 swords infront of him and said."Rip the heavens asunder Zangetsu." Then the blades transformed the large blade becomeing a large Khyber knife with a hole in the center and the smaller blade becomeing a trench knife with an enclosed handle. Then Ikkaku charged swinging the 2 long blades with ferosity. but finding Ichigo blocking both with the large blade and sung the smaller blade nocking the 2 blades in the air and shooting forward and cutting into Ikkaku's right arm with the smaller blade. Only to see Ikkaku brange the axe with his left down on Ichigo who barly blocked with large sword. But pressing his advantage Ichigo sent the smaller blade strait into Ikkaku's axe causeing it to crack and breaking the blade. Much to Ikkakus suprise. He Jumped back pulling the cains connecting the last 2 blades. But before he could move a large gash appeared on his chest agian causing him to pass out from the wounds.

* * *

Ikkaku awoke to see his wounds covered with his Ointment and to see the vanish bothers waiting by there ships and thought. **'So where at the docks and he let me live. Today was a lucky day.'**

Then he head Ichigo say. "You put up a perty good fight Ikkaku."

Ikkaku looked over to see Ichigo and his group. Then getting up he said."Thank you and because you won I'll give you 2 prises. First You 2 morons give them your ship." He yelled at the Vanish brothers.

Who responded with a begrugend. "yes sir."

Then continueing Ikkaku said. " And second as you've heard there are 2 above me in the squad. After beating me the'll be coming for you."

Ichigo nodded and asked. "Are they strong?"

Ikkaku nodded and said. "Be on the look out for them. The strongest and the leader of our group is Kenpachi Zaraki and the second in command if Gildarts Clive. The'll soon be looking for you."

With that Ikkaku and the vanish brothers left.

A little bit timid about it Lissana asked. "Ichigo are you worried about those 2 hunting us?"

Ichigo turned and smiled and siad. "Nope but we need to go somewhere else to get more people for our fleet."

Mira smilled and said while looking up in her thinking pose."I'v heard of a group of knights near by who are mercenaries for hire. I even heard that there all devil fruit users."

When Mira looked back down she saw everyone already on the ship with Ichgio yelling. "Hurry up lets go."

Smilling Mira ran to the ship with her friends and yell. "Hay don't leave without me."

 **ok to clarify yes Ichigo is a little op for the East blue because of 3 reasons. First is that this zangetsu is not holding Ichigo back so hes naturaly strong like kenpachi. second is garps training and third is the fact hes had 2 years to train for becoming a pirate unlike Ace who left on his own at 17 so hes already as strong as kenpachi was at the begining of bleach. ok review and tell me your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the Celestial squad**

 **This chapter is dedicated to letting you guys know more about the new world and the state its in because its not like the one piece world you'll find out more as you read and you'll have to wait to see the flash back of Ichigo, Natasha, Ace and luffys flashback witch will be a lot more dark then the one in one piece and you'll see how Ichigo lost his dream. Now read enjoy and review. Also because I did not realize how old Ace was I decided to make him 18 in the story because Ichigo is the oldest brother. also no fight this chapter its a set in motion chapter**

At the end of the grand line 2 men and a little girl stood on a pirate ship surrounded by devastation and defeated pirates. The first was a large man with long spike shaped hair with an eye patch over his right eye wearing black pant and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a scar going down the left side of his face. Who said. "This is one of those super rookies that the marines made such a fuss about?"

The little Girl with pink hair wearing a purple kimono with a orange ribbon around her stomach was hanging on the large mans shoulders said. "Yeah kennys right Crashes You said this guy would be fun."

(Kenny) turn to (Crashes) who was a tall man with dark orange hair and the beginnings of a beard wearing a plan orange shirt and blue pants with a armored waist guard and boots with a brown cloak with shoulder plates and said with a accusing voice "Yeah Gildarts you said these guys would give me a good fight."

Gildarts with a deadpanned look said. "No. I said these guys are dangerous they keep targeting civilians and they needed to be taken out." Then making a bad imitation of Yachiru voice said. " Then Yachiru said That sounds like fun lets go kenny." Then making a bad impression of Kennys voice said. "Then Kenpachi said Your right Yachiru if Gildarts thanks its dangerous than It should be fun." When he finished he saw that they had stopped listening to him and let out a huff in annoyance.

Kenpachi said looking back at Gildarts. "We should start going to the front lines in the new world instead of wasting tine in paradise."

Gildarts shook his head and said. "No we may be ready for the new world but the others aren't we need to wait until we have at least 10 people ready for the new world."

Yachiru said with a pout. "aww but Crashes it would be so much fun."

Gilrdarts said. "No I'm not taking my daughter out there until I know where ready."

Yachiru then yelled pointing at the door way." Hay its pots and pans."

Gildarts and Kenpachi turned to see the vanish brothers walk in fallowed by a bandaged Ikkaku. Kenpachi said. "Ikkaku I didn't exspect a girl from the East blue to beat you up so bad."

Ikkaku then said. "No captain it was a new pirate trying to form a fleet."

Kenpachi smiled and said. "Is he strong? Did you use your bankai?"

Ikkaku said. "Yes and he broke it with his Shikai and I think he'll keep getting stronger captain."

Gildarts said. "If he has the strength of a grand line pirate before he even gets here. Then he may have the strength of a new world pirate by the time he gets here."

Gildarts and Kenpachi smiled as Kenpachi said. "and his name would be?"

Ikkaku said. "Ichigo D. Kurosaki."

* * *

In the east blue on a long boat Ichigo, chad, Lissana, Elfmen and Mira who's arm and leg had finally healed where talking to a transponder snail that looked like Luffy. Ichigo then said. "So you got 2 new members and Natasha avoided burning down the fort?"

Luffy said. "Yeah."

Natasha's angry voice said from the background. "I don't burn everything down."

Luffy then said in a whiny voice. "But she did eat all the food on the boat."

Natasha's voice said. "You ate most of it."

Then Zoros and Levys voice said at the same time." you both pigged out."

Ichigo and Luffy laughed at there arguing. Before Levys voice franticly yelled. "Natasha you set the boat on fire."

Luffys voice said in a hurry. "Got to go see you later bro."

Ichigo and the other continued laughing as the snail hung up.

Lissana then said. "Wait you and Luffy are bothers?"

Ichigo then said. "no but we were raised together so we act like brothers."

Lissana the said. "ok I thought the hole Luffy, Natasha thing would get gross there."

Then Ichigo said. "So where are we going?"

Mira said. "To an island to the south of here. There's a man named Jude Heartfilia who owns the Celestial Squad a group of 15 knights who are some of the east blues most powerful fighters."

Ichigo smiled and said. "That's cool do you think he'll let them work for us?'

Mira smiled and said. "I don't know."

Ichigo just nodded and said. "Ok."

* * *

After a few hours they arrive on a island with a large city and on top of a hill was a large mansion as Ichigos group walked towards it they noticed that the port had a ship being loaded with a lot of food and provisions. Ichigo said. "I wonder what there doing with all that?"

When they arrived at the mansion they where met by man in a Dark suit with the jacket left unbuttoned with spikey orange hair with a cat ear shape with glasses. Ichigo walked up and said. "I'd like to talk to mister Jude Heartfilia? My names Ichigo D. Kurosaki Head captain of the Silver fang pirate fleet."

The man then said. "My names Leo captain of the celestial squad. But know this mister Kurosaki if you threaten mister Heartfilia I'll personally get ride of you."

Before they could say anything a with blond hair in a pony tail wearing a pink dress walked next to the door with a pout and said. "You don't have to threaten every pirate that comes here you know? Iv only seen few who threatened my dad."

Leo smiled and said." I know I don't miss Lucy. But you can't be to carful a lot of pirates come here to hire us although none have gotten mister Heartfilia's permission."

After they walked into a large waiting room filled with food a maid with pink hair with chains on her arms walked into the room and said. "My name is Virgo how can I be of assistance?"

After everyone began eating Ichigo said." We good but thank you for the offer."

Virgo said. "vary well."

After a few minutes a man with blond hair and a mustache wearing a red business suit walked into the room and said. "You wanted to see mister Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stood up and shook the mans hand and said. "Yes I did I wanted to hire your squad."

Jude then said. "Vary well lets walk into my office and see what you would have my squad do."

While Ichigo and Jude where talking Leo said. "I'm sorry you guys made a wasted trip."

Mira looked confused and said. "what makes you thank we made a wasted trip?"

Virgo said. "Mister Heartfilia never lets us work for pirates and most break there promises to begin with that's why most of the squad is scattered though out the east blue and the grand line. When the pirates brake there promises we beat them up and try to come home but some of us are still out there trying to get back."

Mira said. "oh But you don't have to worry about that I may not have know Ichigo long but he doesn't seem the type to break a promise."

Elfman then added his 2 sense by saying." yeah Ichigo's to manly to break a promise."

After a half an hour Ichigo and Jude walked out and Jude said. "ok Leo Iv agreed with mister Kurosaki's plan you and the squad will be working for him."

This shocked Leo who said. "What?"

Ichigo laughed and said. "yep you're working for me."

Then Jude said. "But I wont have you going with your plan without some information on both the navy and the new world."

Ichigo sat down and said. "ok"

Jude pulled down a map of the new world and said. "alright first well start with the emperors of the new world. There are 7 of them the rule the new world. Zeref the father of demons, Big mom, Shanks the strongest Zanpakuto wielder, White beard the strongest man in the world, Kaido king of beasts, Acnologia the king of dragons and The unknown Emperor Spriggan. They are with out a doubt the strongest pirates in the world. And they are waging a war in the new world. The area with the most fighting is known as the front lines where all there forces and the marines are fighting daily to control the new world and find raftal.

Ichigo said. "White beard and my dad Shanks aren't a problem." Ichigo noticed that when he said this everyone in the room was looking at him with there jaws on the floor. Looking a little embarrassed at the attention Ichigo said. "What?"

Lissana said with a shaky voice. "Your the son of flame master Shanks."

Ichigo nodded and said. "Yeah. Ehh That's sopposta be a secret can you forget I said that?"

Getting over his shock Jude said. "Well despite that next we have the marine power. The most dangerous are the 5 Marine admirals each one commanding the 5 oceans but they stay in the grand line and the new world dealing with pirates there. The first is the admiral in charge of the grand line the strongest Admiral Gerard Valkyrie he's also known as the strongest Quincy in the world. All I really know about him is that he bears the letter M."

Elfman said with confusion." The letter m what does a letter do?"

Leo then said. "There are 27 Quincy in the world who have a letter and that letter gives them a power like a devil fruit and when one dies the letter will go to the next strongest Quincy. That how ever does not mean a Quincy can't be strong with out one so don't underestimate them.

Jude said. "Leos right some Quincy have even found them selves weakened by there letter. The next strongest admiral is Red Dog Sakazuki who commands the north blue this man ate the Mag-Mag devil fruit. The next admiral is Blue Pheasant Kuzan who commands the West Blue he ate the Ice-Ice fruit. Then there's Yellow Monkey Borsalino who commands the South blue he ate the Glint-Glint Fruit and last but not least there's the weakest but most crafty of the Admirals Reverse Shinji Hirako the commander of the east blue and Vice admiral Garps second best student."

Ichigo look shocked and said. "I didn't know grandpa was training more people."

Ichigo looked around to see them staring at him in shock. Except Lissana who fainted. Mira then said. "Your grandpa is Garp the fist."

Ichigo said. "Well not really. He's Luffy's Grandpa but he raised me and Natasha like his own grandkids."

Mira then shook her head and said. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Ichigo laughed and said. "You ante heard nothing yet."

Jude then coughed to get everyone's attention. "The last one I have to tell you about are the 9 Warlords of the sea pirates who work for the world government the first is Dracule Hawk-Eyes Mihawk the worlds greatest swordsmen, Jinbe the knight of the sea he's a powerful fishman, Sir Crocodile a man who ate the sand-sand fruit, Heavenly Demon Donquizote Doflamingo he ate the string-string fruit, the Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma who ate the paw-paw fruit, Gekko moriah who ate the shadow-shadow fruit, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock who ate the love-love fruit, Then there's heaven master Jellal Fernandes a man who ate the heaven-heaven fruit, Kugo Ginjo a man with a powerful zanpakto and Jose Porlu the man who ate the spirit-spirit fruit. These are the 9 warlords of the sea. Now I have a ship filled with supplys ready to go I hope it works for you."

* * *

After Lissana woke up the walked to the pear with Leo and Virgo. When they arrived at the ship Mira said in a joy filled voice. "wow a gallon."

They looked at a large ship with a mermaid head and Leo said. "she's a beautiful ship capable of holding 50 men her name is Layla named after mister Heartfilias wife." Then looking at he said. "He must truly believe in what ever you said to him for him to give you this ship."

Ichigo just smiled and said. "Yeah don't worry I'll tell you all about it before we get to the grand line."

Soon everyone got on the ship and sailed out. After a hour with Leo giving Elfman who was at the wheel directions. Chad walked up from the bottom of the ship holding a certain Lucy heartfiliia who had her arms crossed in a pout and was now in a blue tight dress with a whip attached to her belt. Chad then said. " I found her in the cargo hold."

Leo then said. "Miss Lucy what are you doing here?"

Lucy said winking. "What I don't want to miss out on an adventure like this."

Leo said in a frantic voice. "No we have to turn the boat around now."

But before they could do that Ichigo said holding up a transponder snail. "yes Mister Hearfilia we found her she was in the cargo hold. you want us to bring her back?"

The snail huffed and said. "No she would just sneak aboard another ship she has to much of her mother in her but take care of her if she's harmed. you'll never receive my support."

Ichigo Nodded and said. "ok. Now the fleet has a total of 12 people"

 **And chapter 3 all the info on the world at large so far I hope you like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Marine base 39 the archer and ram.**

 **Theis is a big combat seen and the first bountys of the fleet as well as the first meager recruiting and yes yhwach will appear in the story but youll have to wait and see how but I will say that hes not a marine. So read review pm and enjoy and I'm pointing this out the celestial squad will have different appearances then there original counter parts from fairy tail. also I've forgotten to mention that just because they where allies in the shows does not mean they'll be allies here same goes for enemy's and a little bit of a spoiler for luffys side.**

 **Do not own fairy tail, one piece and bleach**

On an island in the east blue stood marine base 39 the strongest marine base in the east blue. In the bowls of that base there are 2 people in a cell one was a man with black hair and wearing a white suit with no sleeves and a horse tattoo on his shoulder this man is Sagittarius of the celestial squad. Sitting next to him was a woman with pink hair with little goat horns sticking out and in a white wool like cloths. This woman was Aries of the celestial squad.

Standing in front of them was the head of marine base 39 Vice admiral BG9 who said. "Your both going to be executed for working with pirates. But don't worry I learned a few minutes ago that the last of your squad joined a pirate so soon Leo and Virgo will be here to join you."

Sagittarius stood up but had difficulty standing as he was covered in wounds and said. "First Leo is not the type to work for pirates and second never underestimate our captain he'll defeat you and tear your base to the ground." Then Sagittarius yelled out as his shoulder exploded in blood.

Standing there with a gun in his hands BG9 said. "I'm not underestimating your captain in fact I look forward to studying Leo the lion my self if he survives my captains assault and don't forget Sagittarius just because where both Quincy does not mean I'll show you mercy." Walking out he spoke to 10 people wearing marine captain coats. "Go destroy that ship Fukuro I want them dead."

A large man with brown hair, no shirt wearing white pants and a jet pack with the marine captain coat said. "yes sir."

* * *

On the Layla the crew was running around trying to keep the ship from veering off course with Mira at the helm. The reason for this is not that there was a storm but because of the fact that the ship only had 8 people on it.

Lisanna was currently in her animal soul bird using her talons to tie the rigging of the sails and said down to the others in an angry voice. "Why isn't are head captain out here helping us?"

Lucy who was running with her arms down said. "Yeah its his ship now at least he can help." Then flailing her arms around with a pout said. "And why did my dad give him a ship and not enough man power to use it?"

Leo said as he and Chad pulled down and tied a rope attached to the sails. "For 2 reasons 1 all the other sailors are on the other galleon heading towards Hanging dog with food and supplies apparently some ideots destroyed half the town in a fight and 2 mister hartfilia won't have normal men become pirates in a plan with low chances of success."

Mira said with a sweat drop. "Yeah that was us but it was mostly Ikkaku when he released his bankai. But those people needed supplies for a long time before our fight. Why are they going just now?"

Finished tying up the mast Leo said as Chad walked off. "Because the marines in charge of hanging dog wont let us. But with the destruction we now have an excuse to deliver as much supplies as we can."

Then Lucy said with a pout." That doesn't explain why Ichigos not out here to help."

Then Chad said as he helped Elfman and Virgo finish tying up the last rope. "Ichigos talking to Luffy and some mayor about something in the captains cabin."

Virgo then said. "I wonder what Head captain Ichigo has to say to a mayor?"

Then Ichigos voice said as he walked out of the captains cabin. "It has all to do with the plan that I'll tell you about when we hit the ran Davos point before the grand line and how do you know that the plan has a low chance of success Leo I haven't told you yet? Also Luffy found Cancer so he'll be traveling with him for now."

Leo then said with a dead pined voice. "That's good and your looking for one piece that's what all pirates are looking for."

Ichigo nodded and said. "Yes but that's only half the plan."

Then Leo yelled with shark teeth. "That all I need to know that its impossible."

But before they could continue the conversation a loud whooshing sound was heard as the mast exploded. Then looking up Elfman saw a owl man with a jet pack with a marine captain coat and yelled. "You owl basterd that was unmanly you don't destroy other peoples hard work like that." Then jumping up Elfman said. "Full body take over beast soul." Then transforming into a large monster with brown and green fur with horn sticking out of his head and shoulders with bird like feat he tried to punch the owl man but missed and fell into the water with Chad jumping after him.

Then the owl man said. "Is this all you have I am Fukuro a mighty beckon of justice you'll never beat me. hoo-hoo"

But before he could continue a lion man hybrid wearing a suit jumped up and landed a punch on Fukuro while saying. "regulus impact." Sending Fukuro into the deck of the ship knocking him unconscious . Then landing on the ships sails Leo said while he was fixing his suit. "So your Fukuro the strangler a man who ate the bird-bird fruit model owl. Well I ate the cat-cat fruit model lion and last I checked cat and birds don't get along so I'm going to have to ask you to leave?"

Virgo quickly used her chains to tie up Fukuro who woke up to see Ichigo and his crew around him. Then Ichigo said. "Ok why did you attack my ship marine?"

Fukuro then said. "A man of justice like me does not need to answer you." Then the marines jet pack started causing the chains to break and sending the jet pack at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly cuts down with his swords but they get stuck in the jetpack and are retched out of his hands, and knocking him off his feet and while he's unbalanced a rope attached to the jetpack catches around his throat lifting him in the air with a noticeably snap and flying away from the ship towards an island. Then turning into his owl hybrid form and flying to the ships sails he said. "Your captain has been successfully executed in the name of justice and soon you will all join him." Then flying at Mira he was blinded by a light.

When the light disappeared Mire was in a dark skimpy one piece suit with a pair of gauntlets on her hands with her arms covered in scales and fins with bat wings on her back and a scaly tail. Then with tears in her eyes she yelled. "You just killed my friend you basterd." Then creating darkness with her hands she sends her attack at Fukuro sending him over the edge of the ship.

But fixing himself he yelled while in mid air in front of the ship. "Yes in the name of justice. He should feel honored that his death served a purpose. To keep others from following his criminal ways." Then raising his arm he blocked a crying Lisannas talon and raised his arm and brought a quick haymaker to her face sending her into the ship where she turned back to normal and hung by the figurine keeping her from falling into the water.

Then Fukuro flew towards Lisanna to finish her off but Chad interfered and delivered a punch with his shield while yelling. "El Directo." The punch sending Fukuro strait into the water.

Then Chad jumped in and Leo quickly ran to the edge of the ship and yelled. "No don't save him Chad he just killed our captain."

But Chad didn't come out of the water with Fukuro. He came out with his marine captains coat. Then claimed up the rails. While Elfman was helping Lisanna back onto the ship. Chad said with a grave voice as he reached the top with Leo helping him get on the deck. "One of Ichigos standing orders where to take all marine officers coats that we defeat so he has a base to start and create our own coats for the fleets captains. The least we can do is continue his dream."

Mira walked over and said with a heavy voice. "What do we tell Luffy and Natasha?"

Then Chad said. "The truth Luffy and Natasha where the only ones who knew Ichigos over all plan we'll need to know what to do from here.

 **Authers note the end**

 **Ha fooled you**

* * *

As Ichigo was flying towards the island he noticed that he couldn't move his arms probably because his neck was broken, he couldn't breath because of the rope and that his heart had stopped 5 minutes ago and his thoughts where as he hit the ground on the beach. **'This hurts like hell why haven't I died yet?'**

Then a short blond haired girl with little wing in her hair wearing a pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied around her neck said. "Finally someone found this island its been years since I was shipwrecked here."

As Ichigo was passing out he thought. **'Poor kid I'm about to die not being able to help her."**

Then the girl said with a smile. "Don't worry you won't die around me see you when your wounds heal and you wake up."

* * *

Ichigo woke up to notice a few things. 1 He wasn't dead. His heart was beating just fine. 2 his neck was unbearably sore but was no longer broken and the blond girl was sitting in front of him with a smile. So Ichigo asked the big question. "How am I still alive?"

The girl that Ichigo noticed was not wearing shoes said. "Oh that's my fault you see I ate the life-life fruit so I can chose who dies around me. Oh and my names mavis Vermilion."

Ichigo with a shocked expression said. "Are you telling me that you can actually stop people from dying?"

Mavis smiled and said in her happy voice. "Yep but I try not to. Its not a good Idea to abuse this devil fruit."

Ichigo then said. "Join my pirate fleet."

Mavis then said. "But I don't fight." Then crossing her arms she said in a stubborn voice. "and I'm not making it unfair for you enemy's to fight an immortal army."

Then to Mavis's shock Ichigo said in a amazed voice." I don't care about that. Its the perfect ability for my fleets tournaments. We hold tournaments to decide the ranks for the captains and your fruit would be perfect for them."

Mavis then said in a curious voice. "So your not going to have me make your fleet immortal."

Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy and said."No then they'll start fighting raucously and that we would get them killed."

Mavis then looked excited and said." This is great soon I'll be able to find my boyfriend." Then looking a little said she continued. "I just hope he hasn't fallen to far because of his devil fruit." Then she noticed Ichigos confused look and said. "My boyfriends devil fruit kill those around him so mine help keep him from going crazy." Then jumping on Ichigos right shoulder and said in a excited voice." But enough of that lets go on an adventure."

Ichigo then jumped into the air and made a platform and started heading towards the ship.

* * *

Everyone on the Layla was morning Ichigos lose. Even Virgo and Leo despite not knowing him long. Then Mira said. "Come on guys we need to get moving."

Then to everyone's shock the voice they thought they would never hear again said. "Well if your leaving without me I guess I'll just go back to the island over there."

Everyone was in shock as Ichigo landed on the ship with a girl on his shoulder. Before they yelled Ichigo and tackling him with a group hug. Ichigo laughing then said. "What did you think I was dead?"

Then Leo said. "But how I heard your neck snap?"

Ichigo rubbed his head and said pointing at Mavis. "I survived thanks to our new member Mavis."

Then Mira said in a happy voice. "We figured out where Fukuro came from. Its a marine base a few miles from here."

Then Mavis said standing on the figurehead. "Then lets go pay them back in kind."

Ichigo said with a vicious smile. "You heard the lady lets teach them that its a bad idea to mess with us."

The crew then yell. "Aye captain."

Ichigo said as he made his way to the wheel of the ship. "Now theres 14 people in the fleet."

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter review pm ect ect**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five attack of the robot marines**

 **This is the next big step in the marine base 39 arc and the assault will begin next chapter. And Thendtoall you hit the nail on the head so read and enjoy and tell me what you think. also bleach is now over and the ending was ok but I would like to know about a lot of bankai's I need them. For the one piece big moms devil fruit is assome now I just need kiados and there crews power.**

The Layla's cannons opened fire on a marine ship crippling it. With Mavis on the helm as the ships designated helmsmen do to the non combat role she plays, she thought. **'The first part of the plan is in action and soon will be getting the info on the marine bases captains and layout but we first have to capture the marine captain on that ship.'** Then she sweet doped at the crew in front of her.

"ok." Ichigo said as he held 8 straws in his hand. "We'll send 4 people to attack the ship any more and it would be overkill with our strength. The four with the shortest straws goes to attack the ship." Everyone drew the straws and the 4 to go are. Leo, Ichigo, Lucy and Virgo.

Leo then yelled. "No way Lucy you have to stay here."

Lucy then yelled back. "What no I'm going I signed up for this adventure and I'm not sitting on the side lines."

Leo then turned to Ichigo and said. "Your not letting this happen are you if she gets hurt Mister heartfilia will never forgive me?"

Ichigo sighed and said. "She joined a pirate ship and unlike Mavis she didn't ask for a none combat role I can't stop her from fighting and I can't keep her from here its her choice. If you don't like it convince her to stay behind if not get ready to attack the marine ship." Then looking over at Virgo and asked. "Hay Virgo I'm wondering how do you fight."

Virgo then said." I'm vary strong with hand to hand combat and I ate the hole-hole fruit so if you need I could put a hole in there ship, Head captain?"

Ichigo then said. "When where not fighting you can but first lets take that ship." Then he turn towards the wheel where Mvis was and shouted. "Pull us along side the enemy ship Mavis."

Mavis said with a smile. "yes captain."

As soon as the ships were next to each other the 4 jumped over and attacked. Ichigo using his 2 swords cut down the marines who tried to stop him. Leo Shifted into his hybrid from and made quick work of the grunts. Virgo true to her word used both her chains and her fists to put the marines in there place. Lucy using her whip and her attack Lucy kick knocked out a few but the others had to cover her a few times. But soon the fighting died down and only the captain was left standing.

The captain a fat shaking guy wearing a marine uniform holding a Flail said in a scared voice. "stop right there pirates if you surrender now I'll give you a painless exacution."

But before anyone could say more a arrow made of light was shot at Leo and 8 marines stood up as Ichigo said. "Didn't we beat them already?"

Then the marines skin started falling off showing a robot underneath then they said at the same time. "Leo the lion and Virgo the maid I was hopeing to learn about the cat-cat fruit: model lion. But these new pirates will make good subjects." Then looking at Ichigo they said. "And this one wields a Zanpakuto. I have never had the chance to study one before they sent me to this backdrop of a sea."

Then the robot quincys broke off into pairs and attacked the group while the marine captain took cover. Ichigo quickly used his swords to block and deflect shots from the quincys bows. Ichigo thought as he blocked the shots. **'These guys aren't push overs we need to be careful are the'll over whelm us.'** His thoughts were intrutpted as he heard Lucy and virgo scream in pain. Quickly sending an air slash at the robots he turned to see both Lucy and Virgo being overwelmed by the shots. Lucy had several burn marks on her skin from the shots and Virgo was in worse shape with a few wounds bleeding. Using flash step he appeared infront of the girls as the Quincy started shoting and found that the ones he had distracted earlier where attacking with them and was finding him self over welmed by the shots a few getting threw his defence and hitting him in the chest. Seeing no other option he said. "Rip the heavens asunder Zangetsu." Then turning to the girls he said. "Get back to the ship your not strong enough to fight them yet." After activating his shikai he turned and said as he slashed at the 4 Quincy with the larger blade "Getsuga Tensho." The attack hitting the 4 Quincy sending 1 flying back and killing the other 3.

While Ichigo was fighting Leo was dealing with the other 2 Quincy bots on the other side of the ship. Turning back into his human form he dodged the shots and charged to the Quincy who were doing a good job keeping the Celestial knight at a distance. But Leo had a plan shifting into his lion form he moved even faster untill he caught one and bit down on the robots shoulders and had his paws on it then ripping the arm off he shifted into his hybrid form and sent his fist forwards shouting. "Regulus Impact." The punch going threw the robots chest. But while he was takeing out that robot the other had set a trap. The area where Leo and the robot where standing started glowing and turning he saw 5 arrows in the ground createing a pentagon with him and the robot in the senter then he heard the other Quincy say. "Sprenger its one of my favorite techniques and with the ability to make clones I have plenty of time to set it up." Then the Quincy shot one of the arrows causeing the area inside the pentagon to explode in light. When the light dimmed it showed Leo in his hybrid form heavly senged but other wise ok and the robot next to him was destoryed. The robot was shocked at seeing Leo survive and that was its mistake as Leo ruched forward and punching fast and repeatedly at the robot he yelled. "Regulus Gatling Impact." The attack soon tearing the robot apart before it fell to the ground dead.

Then as he turned back into his human form Leo felt a body fly past him and into the mast of the ship. Turning he saw that it was one of the robots Ichigo was fighting. As Ichigo walked over to Leo and said. "You alright those Quincys had you on the ropes?"

Nodding Leo said. "Yeah there tough but the scary part is that there clones I'v never seen it personally seen it. But this is the work of the Quincy Letter K."

Then to both there shock the half dead robot said. "Yes Leo the lion I am the Quincy with the Letter K, The knowledge. My name is BG9 and I gained much information from this fight I'll be ready to fight you soon."

Leo then said. "And why would I go out of my way to fight you?"

The robot said while laughing as thow it heard a good joke. "Because 2 weeks ago me and my men attacked and defeated at pirate fleet and took 200 men captive along with two people you know vary well. I think there names are Sagittarius the Archer and Aries the ram of your squad."

Leo then went up to the robt and grabbed it by the shirt and said angrily. "Those are my friends where are they?"

The robot said. "Here with me at base 39 come get them."

Leo got up and said to Ichigo with a worried voice. "We have to save them before there exacuted?"

Ichigo nodded and said as he raised his large sword over the Quincy bot and said. "Of course and well save the pirates over there as well." When he finished he brought his sword down slashing and killing the robot.

Leo then asked in a curious voice."Where are we going to fit 200 men?"

Ichigo smiled a dark smile as he removed a barrol showing the cowering marine captain and said. "This kind gentleman just gave us a ship."

* * *

A few minutes later the Layla with the marine ship in tow started heading towards the marine base 39. As Ichigo was moving on the ship he turned to Mavis and tosed her a news paper and said. "I forgot you where on that island for 30 years so you need to catch up on current events."

Takeing the paper and smiling mavis said. "Thanks captain I'll go read it right now." Then with a jump she headed into the dining area while the others worked on keeping the ship on course.

After a few minutes Ichigo her his stomach growling and everyone sweetdroped knowing about the mans giant appatite. Going into the kitchen he heard snifling and turned to see Mavis in the corner holding the new paper in a firm grip while shaking. Ichigo then said in worry. "Are you ok Mavis?"

Mavis jumped slightly as from not noticing Ichigo there and turned around holding the paper behind her back and said in a voice while trying not to cry said. "I'm fine Ichigo its nothing."

Not believeing her but respecting her privocy Ichigo said. "Your my friend and a member of my crew Mavis if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Mavis smiled and said. "Thank Ichigo I appreciate it. But I'm fine theres nothing to worry about."

Nodding Ichigo went to get some food. While on the paper that Mavis was hiding behind her back said. "One of the 7 Emperors Zeref has destroyed the Island of Sabitsura that was under control of whitebeard. The people are reported dead or worse."


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 the start of war part one  
**

 **I'm back sorry it took me so long to write this chapter and now** **Thendtoall whitebeard is not just "not happy" hes out right pissed and now we get to see that anger and see into Zerefs past. also i'll admite that i got the idea for Zerefs highest ranking demons from the story "protector of the fairys" by "Takei Daloui"**

* * *

 **We now take you from the fighting in the east blue and go to the new world where events will happen that will lead to a war the likes the world has not seen sence the days of Gold Roger**

On board a large ship that had the figure head of a whale this ship is the Moby Dick the flagship of the Whitebeard pirates and it was surrounded by 2 ships one was a lean ship with the figure head of a fairy holding her hand out as if to say we welcome you and the second ship was a broad ship with the figure head of a bearded man holding a lighting rod.

On board the Moby Dick sat a large man with a long face and a smile shaped mustashe and scars on his body with a black bandana around his head and a large captain coat with the whitebeard crew symbal on the back. This is 'The strongest man in the world' Edward Newgate also known as whitebeard. Siting around him are 4 of his division commanders and 2 captains of his subordinate crews. Siting to his right was the commander of the first division 'Game master' Shunsui Kyoraku a man with black hair tied into a long ponytail with a Sugegasa straw hat and a long pink flowered ladys kimono hanging on his shoulders with a white shirt with the whitebeard symbal on the front and 2 swords on his waist. Siting next to him is the second division commander Marco the Phoenix a lean blonde haired man with an open purple jacket and a ligh blue sash adorned with a golden yellow belt around his waist with the whitebeard symbol on his chest. Siting to whitebeards left is the commander of the 3rd division 'Fire Fist' Portgas D Ace a man with unruly black hair and a orange hat with a blue smily and frowny faces on the front with red beads around his neck and no shirt with black pants with a light brown belt with a buckle with a captal A on the front. Next to Ace was the 4th division commander 'Twin strike' Thatch a man in a white posh uniform with a black belt and a sword straped to his waist with a black goatee and brown hair in a pompadour style.

Siting between them are the 2 captains of the Subordinate crews the first is a blond haired man with a ligting bolt scar over his right eye with a purple shirt with a dark brown captain coat with gray fur on the edges and red pants. This is "lighting master" Luxus Dreyar the second captain of the fairy tail pirates. Next to him is the captain of the storm pirates 'Thunder Lord' McGuy a man with a long face and long wavy blond hair and a black mustache shaped like a lightining bolt with a blue shirt with loose sleeves and a black vest with a orange sash holding a sword at his waist. These 2 were known as the thunder team.

Whitebeard sat with a look of both anger and sadness as he spoke to his commanders and said. "Zeref had attacked Sabitsura an island that is under our protection." Ace, Luxus and McGuy had looks of anger on there faces while Shunsui, Marco and Thatch had looks of sadness as whitebeard continued in anger. "I won't allow this to stand. I don't need to tell you what happens to the people within Zerefs territory. From what the scouts have told us Zerefs waiting for us with 2 of the 4 demon kings Mard Geer Tartaros and Bloodman. As well at a few of the nine gates. Unless you have no choice do not fight the demon kings alone. Besides Shunsui and Marco you'll be killed or captured. Do not bother to fight Zeref if you see him run only I can fight him." After speaking Whitebeard sat back and thought with sadness. 'Zeref I truly wish Mavis was alive then you wouldn't have fallon so far. You were once a man of honor one that allowed the people under your protection to trive from the protection of you and your demons but now without her you've become a worse monster then any that has walked this earth.' Leaning back as he remembered a past encouter with Zeref.

* * *

On a small Island filled with trees whose leafs that where blood red instead of green. This is blood tree Island an Island in the new world where the tree leafs can be used to make a madican that increases the bodys ablility to create blood and on that island a young Blond haired Whitebeard stood infront of a young man with black hair and eyes stood with a calm look wearing a high collared black robes with gold trim along with a large flowing white toga draped around his torso. This man is Zeref and he said a in a calm dangerious voice. "Today whitebeard I'll defeat you and take this island as my own and."

But before he could continue a happy voice yelled causeing him to trip over himself. "Ohh Whitebeard Hi its great to see you." Mavis ran up from the forest waveimg as she was followed by a lean young man with black long wavy hair tied up in a large ponytail wearing a long black jacket trimmed with a light colored flame pattern with white cuffs with a frilly black v necked shirt underneath the coat and grey pants this is Mard Geer the king of the underworld and one of the 4 demon kings.

Whitebeard watched on with a shiteating grin as Mavis ran beside Zeref with Mard Geer giving the couple some space. Zeref had anime tears and said in a whiny voice. "Mavis you ruined my cool entrince." As Mard Geer stood with 2 fingers on his temple.

Mavis looked shocked by that and said to Zeref as she rubbed his back. "Ohh I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you that with Jackal and Tempester we,ll take the ridge and win the island."

This statment caused Whitebeard to grin even wider as Mard Geer walked over and said getting the couples attention and getting Zeref out of his funk. "I sorry to inform you lady Mavis buy Marco the Phoenix and Game master Kyoraku have defeated Jackal and Tempester's group with the 2 gates bearly holding them off as we speak they are in full retreat."

This caused there roles to reverse as Mavis broke down crying as she yelled. "I was wrong." While Zeref and Mard Geer tried to calm her down frantically saying at the same time. "It was a good plan Lady Mavis/ Mavis calm down its ok your still the best strategist I know."

This caused Mavis to calm down as Mard Geer said. "Lady Mavis I think its best if I head off and face the division commanders in combat and back up Jackel and Tempester's retreat."

Mavis Jumped up and said. "Forget the retreat I'v got a new plan to help us take the island." Then running ahead with Mard Geer following she turned and said to Zeref with a smile and a wave as she ran. "By Zeref, By whitebeard have fun in your fight."

After Mavis ran off Zeref Signed with a smile while whitebeard laughed. "Gurarara" Turning Zeref said with a voice filled with exsitment and a smile as his hands were sourounded with what looked like black fire. "Comon whitebeard." Then jumping at Newgate he yell as whitebeard coated his hand with his devil fruit power and swung to meets Zerefs punch. "Let go."

 **Hope you liked the chapter so review and tell me your thoughts**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Attack the marine base**

 **Ok I'm back so here's chapter 7 also how could you not see a 3 way crossover I put it in the Prologue and the rest of the flashback will come later other then that Sorry for the short chapter read and enjoy. I said enjoy damit**

Sagittarius was in leaning on his cell bars trying to thank of a way out when he heard a voice say. "Hay Sagittarius."

Sagittarius looked over to a cell on the other end of the hall way he saw a man with messy blueish hair with brown eyes wearing a gray torn coat with a black shirt and grey pants and says to the man who employed him and Aries . "What is it Captain Amagai. "

The man smiled and said" We need to break out."

Aries then grabbed the bars and said in her meek voice. "But the Vice admiral said that Leo is coming to save us."

Amagai nodded and said with a frown. "Yes but if he fails or falls into a trap we may never get a chance like this again. 5 of there's captains where sent away we need to get out now if we want to be of any help to them."

Sagittarius saluted and said. "So do you have a way out of here Captain?"

Amagai Smiled as he pulled out a Tuning fork.

* * *

Vice admiral BG9 sat in his office thinking his chair shrouded in moon light, thinking but not sleeping. **'How long has it been since that day."**

Standing on the deck of a ship a young marine had a pistol in his hands pointed at someone finger on the trigger but then he freezes when he sees it. Her face a line of blood forming a triangle on the right side as her dark hair falls to her shoulder and the cruel smile that will haunt his dreams.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts as he says. "Enter."

The door opens to reveal a large dark skinned man with dark brown hair that formed a beard all around his head with a orange Mohawk wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a marine captain coat on his shoulders.

The man salutes his superior and says. "Cain sent a report Captain Morgan abused his power and forced Cain to arrest him."

BG9 gave no out word appearance as he said. " Vary well Captain Koga. Losing Morgan will not make much of a difference in the area. Giving his power I didn't believe he could defeat Kuro of a thousand plans. If Cain could easily defeat him he wasn't strong enough for out plans to deal with the pirates. Do you have any recommendations to replace him.

Koga went to speak but stopped as the bases alarm sounded and the moon light in the window was replaced with the glow of a inferno.

BG9 looked out the window to see fire rising into the sky and said in a calm voice. "Some ones attacking the base."

But before they could move explosions sounded from the left of the building.

Koga then moved towards the door and said. "We need to get out there."

BG9 went to the transponder snail and said as he turned it on with his voice carrying on to the rest of the base. "All soldiers get to your posts and await orders from the captains."

Then raising his right arm that had a baby transponder snail and said. "Captains we are being attacked form the sea and from the court yard Captains Tearm and Koga go to the court yard, Captains Akatsuki go to the docks and Captain Lates go to the beach on the south side I will join you shortly."

As he walked towards the door her smile flashed before his eyes before he pulled a pistol out and opened the door.

* * *

As Amagai and Sagittarius where sneaking down low as they lead the pirate crew towards the docks. Sagittarius said as they reached a 2 hall ways one going left the other right. "we go left it heads to the docks."

Amagai nodded as they walked along before turning right.

Sagittarius said as he stopped to look at the pirates captain. "Where are you going?"

Amagai smiled as he pulled out his sword and said. "Some one has to create a distraction while you get my crew out. Do me a favor and pick me up at the north side."

 **sorry for the short chapter guys but I wanted a build up BG9 a little before we get his flash back and to show who's fighting in the assault review I said review now**


End file.
